Absent Thought
Absent Thought (無心, Mushin) is, rather than a Magic specifically, a process that one undergoes in order to make "true" use of the Magic within their body. However, for classification purposes, it is considered to be a Caster Magic. Albeit, in some cases, the artificial variations of this Magic enable it to be classified as Holder Magic as well. History While the exact details about the finding of this particular Magic aren't known extensively, it was regarded as an advent by Mages of ancient times as a means to transcend their physical limits and "become one with the One Magic." (一なる魔法と一つになります, Ichinaru Mahō to Hitotsu ni Narimasu). While their efforts weren't able to reach that pinnacle of existence, they were nevertheless able to reach a plateau in the advents of Magic that few Mages, past or present, had ascended towards without artificial means. Description Prior to understanding how Absent Thought functions, one must understand the very nature of Magic as a phenomenon; specifically, one must understand how it exists in the modern day. Magic has always existed in the environment in its basic form: Ethernano (エーテルナノ, Ēterunano). Albeit, this Ethernano is not composed of raw units of Magic Power on its lonesome. This is because all Magic is comprised of the physical spirit connecting to the spiritual flow of nature. Therefore, all existing Magic comprises of the willpower of other Mages who have accessed the spiritual flow of nature as well, thus causing the said Magic to, in a sense, be regarded as "impure", especially given that modern Magic often consists of harnessing these fragmented, materialized willpowers in order to shift the world on a solely physical scale. Should one be exposed to the history of Magic and Absent Thought, one can likely deduce the true purpose behind the latter's existence. Indeed, Absent Thought exists as a medium to purify the Ethernano one's physical body absorbs, subsequently allowing the Magic Power that exists within the unfragmented Ethernano with full efficiency, defying the laws that govern energy. The process that one must undergo in order to do so is something that is almost impossible to achieve within one's lifetime unless one gains the support of artificial methods to do so. Using absolute self-control over one's intention (意志, ishi) it becomes possible to separate Magic Power from the Ethernano and absorb it into one's being, subsequently gaining full and complete dominance over the iota of Magic Power integrated into one's being. What remains of the Ethernano particle seems to dissolve into the air outside of the radius that the user's Absent Thought is functioning in, thereby retaining the stability of Magic Power within the environment. While the immediate effects of this form of Magic aren't visible to an unsuspecting audience, to those who hail from a background of Esoterology, they would understand completely and entirely the difference between the use of standard Ethernano and pure Magic Power. The difference lies solely in control. Ethernano, in its state comprised of fragmented intention and Magic Power, compromises the user's control for supposedly greater raw power, in part due to the larger quantities that can be accessed through standard casting of Magic. However, through the application of Absent Thought, one can completely manipulate Magic Power as a whole through solely exerting one's own intention through it, thus removing any possibility of another Mage seizing control of the user's Magic or consuming it. That being said, given that this is almost impossible to achieve in one's normal life, the artificial variation of this spellcasting method, otherwise regarded as Remaining Thought (残心, Zanshin) is the one most often seen by Mages who pursue this level of perfection in their craft. The possibility of their complete control comes from the acquisition of a Canvas Lacrima (空魔水晶, カンバスラクリマ, Kanbasu Rakurima; Literally meaning "Void Magic Crystal"). This particular Lacrima, in a similar sense to the Red Lacrima, absorbs Ethernano. However, unlike the latter, the Canvas Lacrima deals with extracting the Magic Power component from the Ethernano through a magically charged forced separation before absorbing the raw Magic Power into its container, thus enabling the user to wield raw Magic Power. However, given that the charged separation takes place on the user's body, it causes them some degree of strain. Applications "One's Whole Body and Soul is Magic" (全身全霊 が 魔法, Zenshin Zenrei ga Mahō): "One's Magic is the Whole" (魔法 が 一切, Mahō ga Issai): Trivia *The Magic's name, when translated, shows its roots in the name , where the Magic was inspired from. Mushin is a philosophical state of mind often sought out by where the individual's mind is free from any emotion or thought and thus open to everything. The incomplete variation of the Magic, translated as , is a state of heightened awareness and physical readiness to react to every situation. However, it is implied to be more strenuous than Mushin, which is a much more relaxed and composed state of mind, hence why it was considered to be inferior in this particular rendition of it. *Permission to create the Magic was granted by Perchan. It was sought out by the author due to the Magic's historical significance. *Permission to reference Red Lacrima was provided by Highestbounty123. *Usage of this Magic by others is allowed. However, one user can only make a single user of this Magic, whether it be incomplete or complete. In addition, one must have a solid reason as to why they are the former or latter, with the latter being checked much more thoroughly. This also applies to the creator of the Magic. Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic